BF Fanfic: Triangles
“I promise to follow you always!” --- I’m sick of that man. He always appears whenever I’m about to kill a woman. They kill for the gods and never thinks twice. But he… He always stops me. I’ll be clashing blades with the kid, and he’ll come up and say something like: “Why are two beautiful young ladies fighting over something so insignificant.” Love, Peace, and Hippy-ism with that dude! One day, he came up to me. Sure, he’s one of my best friends, but he is annoying! “Hey Sig! Wazzup? Want to go get a drink?” Grybe asks me. “I don’t drink.” Which is true in the alcoholic sense. “I was talking root beer. Ya know, the non-alcoholic beer.” He chuckles. Man, does he think he’s clever. “No. Where’s the new recruits Sodis was talking about?” “Serious as ever I see my lady.” Grybe is taking stuff to far. “Shut up and go away.” I don’t care if I hurt his little feelings. Screw him. I see them though. “Sodis? Let me see the newbies!” I yell. I’ll beat them in to shape. Her. That Ramna girl. She’s a spoiled little princess, I can see it already. How she got here? Well, she probably made out with one of the people in order to bribe them. Lunaris. The love of Sodis’s stupid life. Why her? She’s a kid. I’m only a year younger than Sodis. Why can’t he see how much I love him? Ugh! Love triangles suck. Speaking of love triangles, his brother actually made it to the big time. Nice. Sodis says he loves Lunaris, but it’s obviously because he wants to tick his brother off. Every time I see Lunaris and Alyut, Lunaris is staring dreamily at Sodis, and Alyut is looking dreamily at Lunaris, with the occasional death glare at Sodis. It hasn’t changed. Farlon. The ladies’ man. At least he’s legit, only one girlfriend. I know from experience that when your boyfriend cheats on you, it sucks. Ramna has her arm looped through Farlon’s, as usual. That’s how they’ve been for three years. Sodis takes us over to his house occasionally, and those four are always there. I’m rooting for you Alyut! “Sodis!” Lunaris runs up to that hunky armored hottie, and leaps into his arms. He grabs her arms and spins her around. I wish that that could happen to me. It’s position assigning time. It’s me assigning, as usual, but Sodis put in a request, knowing full well I would do whatever he says. “Make Alyut a scout. Test him.” So I do. Ramna is bait in trapping operations. Her silver tongue will help with distraction or even people complying to turning themselves in. Farlon is backup. He’s on the final lines of defence. He’s strong. I won’t need to worry about any sort of defence with him and Grybe as the last defence. Lunaris I assign to assassination. Anywhere not with Sodis is fine, but with me? Even better. Finally, Alyut gets scouting. Main team. Great for him, getting to be with his big brother. Assignment is done. Thank goodness. I go to my dorm room, which is shared with Luly, and fall asleep on my bed. --- Lunaris and I are going on our first cooperative mission together. There was a rumor about some fallen god called Kajah that was planning to destroy the gods. Grybe builds us a rocket powered chariot and we blast off into the sky! We’re going on a trip, in our little box of death. Lunaris doesn’t seem to like heights any more than me. When we land, she tries to jump out of the chariot, but I stop her. “We need to talk.” I tell her. “Talk strategy? No worries. We discussed this before we left. I paralyze them with my sha-” I stop her. “No. Sodis. You need to stay away from him. You do not need me as your enemy.” I tell her. “Why? He’s like an older brother to me.” “GROSS!!! What older brother has feelings for his sister? Can’t you see that his real younger sibling has feelings for you? Alyut is heartbroken.” “He doesn’t get me. Sodis on the other hand is understanding and he’s cool and he’s everything any girl could want in a boyfriend.” What does Lunaris think of him? Brother or lover? “He’s the only one I love. So if you make a move on him, I’ll kill you. If he makes a move on you, turn him down, or I will kill you then too.” Ophelia is enough of a rival. I don’t need Lunaris too. “I love Alyut. i’m nice to Sodis because he will be my brother one day.” What? WHAT????? Where did that come from? “Well- uh… Good. That’s how it should- uh… STAY AWAY FROM SODIS!!!” I yell. There he is. I throw my sword at Kajah, and Lunaris paralyzes him. Kajah is dead in an instant. I grab my sword from Kajah’s chest. We go home in silence. It’s good to know that I only have one rival, and she has no chance. If I can get Sodis to do something against the gods, Ophelia is a goody two shoes. She will not do anything that is against the gods, no matter who is leading. I have a plan, my beloved. I have a plan.